Too Many Chaoskys
by Parent12D
Summary: After an accident in a lab, Chaosky makes a copy of himself and eventually makes a bunch of Chaosky copies afterwards, causing havoc and madness on the town. Will the gang find out who the real Chaosky is? Read and find out now! Rated T for the minor content. ChaoskyxSam and minor AndrewxAlex moments included. Still, please give this a read if you didn't yet.


**Hello ladies and gentlemen! After waiting for a total of four days, I have finally gotten to creating this new story that a bunch of you readers have been waiting for!**

 **Okay, let me just break it down like this: Chaosky ends up making a copy of himself (by accident), while going on a walk alone after no one would accompany him (and the fact that he wouldn't accompany Sam with what she was doing). After some other conflicts, Chaosky ends up taking his copy and making five more Chaoskys. Immediately afterwards, the machine that made the copies malfunction. As a result, a bunch of Chaoskys are made and appear, and madness occurs. Not wanting to dispose of the real Chaosky, the gang holds a test to see which Chaosky is the real one.**

 **Also, aside from that summary, there will be other types of elements present, such as SamxChaosky moments and a couple of AndrewxAlex moments (especially in the beginning). I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long for this story!**

 **With all that said, there's not much else to add to this author note now, so as of now, let's start the story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from Andrew and all of the Chaoskys that appear, all other characters in this story belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a quite and peaceful day in Beverly, and at the home of the super spies of WOOHP; consisting of Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, our tiny light blue creature Chaosky was having some hopes on taking a little mid morning walk somewhere. He wanted to invite the others to join him, but Clover said she was busy with her makeup and such, and Andrew said that his feet were crippled and in pain and had asked Alex to help massage his feet (which she so gratefully accept), and Alex was going to massage Andrew's feet (and there could possibly be some 'love' being shared between them as a result too; in the form of a French kiss). So Chaosky had some hope that maybe his Sammy would accompany him. As a result, he ended up going into Sam's room and knocked at her door. She allowed him to come in, and Chaosky had seen that Sam was cleaning her room.

"Hey Chaosky," Sam stopped for a minute to greet him. "What can I do for you?"

"Well Sammy," Chaosky started. "I was planning on taking a mid morning walk and the others are busy at this point, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to accompany me on a walk or something?"

"Oh jeez, I'd love to Chaosky," Sam sounded guilty. "But right now I'm in the middle of cleaning my room up a bit."

"Oh," Chaosky sounded dejected. Sam took notice of this and then suggested.

"Hey Chaosky, would you like to help me clean my room for a bit?"

"Well uh..." Chaosky started. "Maybe some other time Sammy. I really think I need to go out for a walk to clear my head and all that."

"Oh okay," Sam sounded disappointed. "I guess I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay, see ya Sammy," Chaosky said as he left her room, as Sam went back to cleaning her room once he was gone. Chaosky then walked out the front door, closing it on the way out as he started his mid morning walk alone...

* * *

As Chaosky was walking alone, he kept thinking to himself.

 _I don't get why no one has any time for me, or why I don't have anytime for them._ Chaosky lamented silently. _I wish I could do more than one thing at the same time._

"I wish I could be in two places at once," Chaosky said out loud to himself.

It was then he saw a strange building in front of him.

"What is this," Chaosky wondered looking at the building carefully. "Best to check it out and see what it is."

Chaosky then entered the broken doorway with the door broken off as he noticed that this place looks like an abandoned laboratory, judging by how the place is a mess and how there was no one here.

"This appears to be a deserted facility."

Chaosky looked in all the rooms of the place, seeing how almost everything was either destroyed or was completely covered in dust from long ago. A lot of questions ran through Chaosky's mind, such as what happened here, and where everyone went, and how did the place get deserted.

It was then Chaosky stumbled upon a room and he saw what looked like a transporter devices that was still working.

"What is this?"

This sparked Chaosky's curiosity, so he went into the room to take a closer look at the transporter device.

"Wonder how long this has been on," Chaosky could only wonder. "What does this thing do?"

Chaosky noticed that there was an inside part of the device so he went into the device to look on the inside.

"This device is pretty cool looking," Chaosky mused. "Whatever it does it must be something pretty amazing..."

Then just as if the device worked automatically, the device closed up a glass door like a capsule, as Chaosky was trapped inside.

"What's going on?" Chaosky asked in concern.

It was then the machine then did its work and started shaking as smoking on the inside appeared as the device was taking effect. After a few minutes, a hose feature of the device shot something out as the figure that came on fell on the floor as the device finally stopped running and Chaosky came out of the capsule. Smoke was shown from where the figure got shot out from. Chaosky was wondering who that figure was.

"Who the heck is that figure?" Chaosky tried to get a good look of the figure.

Once the smoke cleared out, the shadowy figure revealed himself, and the figure was what appeared to be... another Chaosky! A copy of Chaosky to be precise. This Chaosky had a bright and huge smile on his face as he also looked extremely hyperactive, and he felt the need to jump up and down repetitively. Chaosky was shocked by what he saw as he approached his hyperactive copy.

"Woah!" Chaosky couldn't believe it. "Your me aren't you!?"

"Hello," The hyper Chaosky said, bouncing. "You look like me, so you must be me too."

"Indeed," Chaosky looked at the device and saw that the sign on the side said 'Duplicator'.

"This machine must have the capability of making copies of one individual," Chaosky rubbed his chin. "And it works."

"Oh, oh, what are we going to do," The hyper Chaosky wondered. "Are we going to have some fun?"

Chaosky faced his hyperactive copy and then said.

"I know what we can do, let's go back to the house and I'll introduce you to Andrew, and then you can take a little walk while I spend some time with Sammy," Chaosky suggested. "You'll have some fun then."

"YIPPEE!" The hyperactive copy whooped. "Let's go!"

"You got it."

Chaosky and his hyperactive copy then headed back to the house so Andrew could meet Chaosky's hyperactive copy...

* * *

Back at the house, Alex had just finished massaging Andrew's legs and they were feeling a lot better.

"How does that feel babe," Alex asked him.

"Oh, much better," Andrew stretched out his legs. "Thanks Alex."

"Your welcome hunk," Alex winked at him. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They then started French kissing like crazy, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another. This lasted for a couple of minutes. Eventually, they stopped when they heard a knocking at the door. Chaosky came in and Andrew was wondering what he wanted.

"What's up Chaosky?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew there's something I'd like to show you," Chaosky stated.

"Okay what is it?"

"I'd like you to meet this guy," Chaosky then stepped sideways and showed Andrew his hyperactive copy. "This is hyperactive Chaosky!"

"Hello!" Hyper Chaosky jumped up and down, as Andrew was shocked and surprised as to how this was possible.

"Chaosky, how is this possible?"

"Allow me to explain."

Chaosky then explained to Andrew about how he stumbled into an abandoned research facility and this duplicator machine made a second copy of Chaosky.

"That's interesting," Andrew remarked once Chaosky was finished. "An abandoned facility."

"That's right," Chaosky said. "Now if you'll excuse me, my hyperactive copy and I have some business we'd like to attend to."

"Okay, see ya."

"See ya later."

Chaosky and his hyper copy walked out of the room.

"They seem pretty happy together," Alex commented after they left.

"They sure are."

They resumed kissing afterwards...

* * *

Chaosky then started explaining to his copy about his plan.

"Now listen up," Chaosky started. "You go out for a walk and I will spend some time with Sammy. Does that sound good?"

"Yes it does!" Hyper Chaosky shouted.

"Then let's go!"

It was then hyper Chaosky bounced off to take a walk as Chaosky then went to Sam's room to spend time with her. When he entered her room, she was still cleaning but was surprised to see that Chaosky was smiling.

"Oh hey Chaosky, back from your walk," Sam asked.

"Technically yes," Chaosky said. "Can I help you with your room?"

"Sure, but weren't you going on a walk?"

"Yeah, that's what my hyperactive copy is doing for me."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain."

Chaosky explained to Sam about the facility and the duplicator that made a second Chaosky.

"Interesting Chaosky," Sam seemed quite amused.

"Indeed it is," Chaosky said. "Now let's clean your room together Sammy."

"If you say so Chaosky."

The two then started cleaning Sam's room together...

* * *

Meanwhile, the hyperactive Chaosky was going to go out for a walk as he was hyperactively heading for the front door. Before he could even make it outside, Andrew called out to him.

"Hey Chaosky!"

"Uh, yes," The copy asked.

"Alex and I want you to know that we are no longer doing anything important," Andrew started. "And we were wondering if you'd like to do something exciting with us."

"Exciting, I love exciting things," Hyper Chaosky then recalled his mission. "Oh, but the walk."

The copy was getting stressed, unsure what to do, as this was leaving Andrew a little concerned.

"Chaosky, are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine," Hyper Chaosky stated. "I have to go use the bathroom now!"

The moment that was said did the hyperactive copy bolt off, leaving Andrew concerned.

"That question must have stressed him out," Alex stated.

"Yeah," Andrew nodded, wondering if Chaosky was okay.

Meanwhile, the real Chaosky and Sam were cleaning up Sam's room for a bit, spending some wonderful time together. It was then the hyperactive Chaosky called out.

"Hey, Chaosky!"

"Oh look at that," Chaosky noticed his copy. "That must be me!"

Sam saw Chaosky's copy and was shocked at this.

"Told you I had a copy of myself. I got to find out what's wrong with him," Chaosky headed for the door to meet his copy. "I'll join up with you again in a bit Sammy."

"Okay Chaosky," Sam said. "See ya."

Chaosky walked out of the room to see what his copy wanted.

"So what's up, did you get to go on that walk?" Chaosky asked.

"Uh... I... I..."

"What is it?"

"I... didn't..." Hyper Chaosky said disappointedly.

"Why not?" Chaosky asked.

"Well I was about to go on a walk but then Andra,"

"Andrew."

"Yeah, Andrew ended up asking me if I'd like to join up with him and Alice."

"Alex."

"Right, and as a result, I was stumped and now," The hyper Chaosky started tearing up. "I didn't get to go on a walk at all!"

The hyperactive copy started sobbing, leaving the real Chaosky thinking about what to do. He then came up with an idea.

"I got a great idea," Chaosky tried comforting his copy. "Let's go back to the duplicator and make some more copies of myself and then we can do more than two things at the same time! How does that sound!?"

"I love it!" The hyper copy sounded thrilled.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Chaosky shouted.

"Okay Dokey!"

The two Chaoskys bolted off and headed for the facility and the duplicator to make more copies of Chaosky...

* * *

Once they made it to the facility and the duplicator, Chaosky then set the setting of how many Chaoskys would be made to 5.

"Okay, now I'm going to make five more copies of myself and then we'll be able to do more stuff, does that sound good?"

"Okay!" The hyper copy bounced.

"Then stand back as I make more copies of myself!"

The hyperactive copy did that as Chaosky stepped into the duplicator and the machine did its work like before, now creating five more Chaoskys as a result. Once the real Chaosky got out of the duplicator, he saw his hyperactive copy on the sideline, and saw five more copies of Chaosky present as well.

"There, now we have that all set!" Chaosky said.

"YIPPEE!" Hyper Chaosky jumped.

"WOOOO!" Another Chaosky dressed as a football player cheered. "Let's play the game!"

"Actually, I'd like to spend some time reading poetry and drinking a cup of tea like most Englanders," A fancy looking Chaosky copy suggested.

"I'd like to spend some time with my beloved Sammy," Another Chaosky copy suggested. "And make out with her and sleep with her in her bed."

"WHO WANTS TO RUMBLE WITH ME?!" A boxing Chaosky copy shouted. "I'M READY TO RUMBLE AND FIGHT WITH WHOEVER WANTS TO CHALLENGE ME!"

"WOOF WOOF!" Another copy of Chaosky was barking like a dog and wanted to do some dog stuff.

"Now now Chaoskys, we can work on a compromise when we get back to the house," Chaosky suggested. "Now that we have that settled, let's..."

Before they could leave, the duplicator started to malfunction as it was shaking violently.

"Oh no, that does not look good," Chaosky said in concern.

The machine was malfunctioning as the hyperactive Chaosky was looking in awe. While this was happening, it looked like several more Chaoskys were being created, each one with a different appearance, alliance, personality, and even a different accent. Once the machine finally stopped Chaosky then looked and saw that the room was filled with a bunch of Chaosky copies that were made.

"Oh my god," Chaosky was shocked. "There are now so many Chaoskys!"

All the Chaosky copies talked amongst themselves until the real Chaosky then got their attention.

"Okay, before we all leave, I must take a count and see how many of us there are," Chaosky then started counting all the copies. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..."

Once he was done counting, he then said.

"There are 100 copies of me, and, with me that would make 101 Chaoskys total," Chaosky concluded. "Now let's go and get out of here."

The Chaosky copies were confused.

"And you all can do whatever the heck you'd like to do." Chaosky said.

"YEAH!" The copies shouted as Chaosky walked out the facility with all 100 copies of himself following behind him.

"Now before we run off, I'd like to run a test with all of you so you know who's who, understood?!"

"Okay," The copies said.

"Let's start," Chaosky got out a bulletin stand with a picture and then flipped the page to show a picture of Andrew. "Who is this?!"

"ANDREW!"

Chaosky flipped the page and then showed a picture of Sam and pointed to it.

"SAMMY!"

Chaosky then flipped the page once again, this time showing a picture of Chaosky himself as he pointed to it.

"CHAOSKY!"

Chaosky was wondering if they should know who Clover and Alex are, but seeing that they probably won't be interacting with them at all, he decided not to do them.

"OK, that's it Chaosky, now-" Before he finished, all the Chaosky bolted off and they were all gone. "-you can go..."

Chaosky shrugged his shoulders as he then left afterwards, unaware about what was about to occur...

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mandy's house, we see Mandy putting on her makeup to make herself look better than Clover.

"There, that should do it," Mandy talked to herself. "Now I'll look even better than Clover ever will be."

Before she could leave the room, the door burst opened and coming in was a Chaosky copy dressed as a police officer.

"FREEZE CIVILIAN!" The officer Chaosky shouted.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Mandy shouted.

"The question would be, what are you doing with those lipsticks," Officer Chaosky asked as another Chaosky copy came in and saw the lip sticks.

"CANDY!" The copy shouted as he grabbed one of the lip sticks and sucked on it like a lollipop. "Candy taste good."

"That's not candy you nimcompoop," The officer retorted.

"Yeah," A more feminine Chaosky copy came into the room and approached the Chaosky copy sucking on the lipstick. "Give me that, this is makeup! I could use some of this."

While the feminine Chaosky was putting on makeup, the candy obsessed Chaosky was sad as the officer then got out a lollipop.

"Here, you can have this," The officer gave it to him.

"YAY!" The Chaosky copy sucked on the lollipop as Mandy was about to faint at the sight of three different Chaoskys.

Just then a rock was thrown through one of the window, breaking a part of it as another Chaosky copy dressed like Robin Hood shouted.

"HEY DUDES," The Robin Chaosky shouted. "I just found the jackpot in another house and a precious looking blonde haired girly girl! LET'S GO!"

"You heard him, let's roll!" The officer shouted as the other Chaosky copy sucking on the lollipop bolted out of the room.

"I'm taking this makeup with me," The feminine Chaosky said as he grabbed the makeup and stormed out of the room with the other Chaoskys.

Mandy then fainted not because one of the Chaosky stole her makeup, but because there was more than one Chaosky present.

* * *

Meanwhile at the super spies house, Clover had finally finished putting on her makeup.

"There, finally," Clover said. "Now I look far too glorious for my man and now we can..."

Before she could finish, the Robin Hood Chaosky from before stormed in and shouted.

"THERE SHE IS!" He shouted. "There's the cutey I was telling you about!"

"There better not be any bombs in those dresses or makeup." The officer said.

Clover was unsure what to say at the fact that there was more than one Chaosky present.

"OOOH, MORE MAKEUP," The feminine Chaosky squealed. "DON'T MIND IF I DO!"

That Chaosky copied helped himself to the makeup as Clover then fainted on the spot...

* * *

In the living room, Andrew and Alex were spending some quality time together watching a romantic comedy when suddenly the show switched immediately to a news emergency report.

"WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR AN EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT!" The newscaster shouted.

"What happened this time?" Alex asked as the news then answered her question.

"We have just gotten a report that the town of Beverly Hills has been overrun by a bunch of Chaoskys, that are taking over many positions!" The anchor man shouted, as a picture of Chaosky was shown.

"Oh no," Andrew was concerned. "This can't be good."

"It's true," A female reporter reported outside of the studio. "There are Chaoskys everywhere! From the simplest location of the fire hydrant..."

The doggie Chaosky was taking a whiz on one of the fire hydrants, which got many of the other neighborhood dogs angry that this copy was stealing their fire hydrant.

"Right to the fire department's task!"

The next scene shown the firemen taking out a fire when suddenly, a Chaosky copy dressed as a fireman then said.

"Allow me to do the honor my fellow good men," The fireman Chaosky pressed a button which activated a giant water bucket hovering over the burning house and all the water in it was dumped on top of the house, taking out the fire completely. "No need to thank me, just doing my job!"

The men were shocked at this.

"These Chaoskys have been stealing other tasks too," The reporter stated. "They have been going from herding sheep..."

"LET'S GO, GET MOVING YOU STUPID SHEEP!" A sheep herding Chaosky whipped the sheep with a whip.

"...to the police's job."

"YOU BURGLAR, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR A CRIME THAT YOU COMMITTED!" The officer Chaosky handcuffed the burglar by force.

"There's a Chaosky working as a scientist too!"

"Finally, once this is complete, I will test it on all the citizen, knocking them out cold and forgetting all this nonsense has been happening!" The scientist Chaosky cackled.

"THERE ARE EVEN CHAOSKYS PROTESTING ABOUT WARNINGS!"

"Warning, live without warning!" A dozen protesting Chaoskys shouted together.

"To leading a marching band about being a minority!"

A marching band of Chaoskys was shown with one playing an accordion, a harmonica, a snare drum, a bass guitar, and an acoustic guitar as the Chaosky in front started chanting.

"I want to be the minority, I don't need your authority, down with the moral majority, cause I want to be the minority!"

"There's even a Chaosky at the bar!" The reporter shouted.

At the bar, a Chaosky dressed as a leprechaun called out.

"Hey bud, I could use another beer here!" The Chaosky shouted in a strong Irish accent.

"Uh, coming right up sir!" The bartender stuttered as he made haste and gave the Irish Chaosky another beer.

"Woah, I didn't think Chaosky had an Irish side," Alex was shocked.

"Of course, he was made by me," Andrew admitted. "After all, I happen to be part Irish myself."

"That's incredible babe!"

"It is!"

Just then, Sam came into the living and then asked if they heard the news.

"Guys, did you hear the news about Chaosky!?"

"Yes, how did you find out?" Andrew asked.

"WOOHP contacted me and told me about it," Sam said. "They are giving me this device that's suppose to wipe out all the Chaosky copies."

"Okay..." Andrew then paid attention to the news and saw the reporter from previously was now replace by another Chaosky dressed as a reporter.

"That's reporter Chaosky coming to you live in Beverly Hills everyone!" Reporter Chaosky announced.

"SOMEONE PUT AN END TO THIS MADNESS!" The anchorman scream as we are now outside the house and the news was on a TV in one of the stores Chaosky passed by. "Someone has to put an end to all this madness that all these Chaoskys have been coming from! Beverly Hills needs to hold a meeting of some kind!"

"Oh no," The real Chaosky noticed. "This might have been a huge mistake! I gotta warn the others! I got to attend the meeting that's suppose to take place!"

Realizing his mistake, Chaosky decided it was best that he go to the meeting in Beverly Hills that was being held. As a result, he bolted off as fast as he possibly could before this situation gets out of hand...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the meeting, all the people were complaining to Andrew and his friends about the madness.

"Those Chaoskys made off with my makeup!" Mandy complained, triggering Clover to chuckle.

"They stole our job!" The firemen said.

A bunch of angry dogs barked, at the fact that their hydrant was taken.

"They won't leave us in peace!"

"They are getting out of control!"

"Someone put an end to this!"

"Now now folks, I'll have you know that we are getting a weapon that'll wipe out all the Chaosky copies in town!" Andrew announced.

"Wait Andrew," Sam then said. "What if we wipe out the real Chaosky? We could possibly end up wiping out our Chaosky."

 _My Chaosky especially..._ Sam kept that to herself.

This also got Andrew concerned, worried that they could possibly be taking out their own Chaosky. He spent the next moment thinking before asking the crowd.

"Okay everyone, can any of you tell which Chaosky is the real Chaosky?" Andrew asked.

The people were wondering what to say when suddenly, the real Chaosky was in the crowd calling out to Andrew.

"ANDREW! ANDREW I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Chaosky called out as Andrew saw him.

"I'm sorry Chaosky," Andrew started as another Chaosky copy was next to Andrew, mouthing silently in a mimicking manner what Andrew was saying. "But I'm afraid I can't speak to you until I can tell which one of you happens to be the real Chaosky!"

"I am the real Chaosky!" Chaosky shouted.

"Nah I am," The hyperactive Chaosky said.

"No I am," A dimwitted Chaosky said.

"I'll have you know that I am the real Chaosky," Another Chaosky spoke in a French accent.

"I am the real Chaosky right here," A Chaosky said in an India-like accent.

"Who's Chaosky?" The officer Chaosky questioned.

"I am!" The fireman Chaosky shouted.

"So am I!" The news reporter Chaosky shouted afterwards.

"WOOF WOOF!"

All the Chaosky copied started getting wild as the scientist Chaosky had his latest invention all set and ready to roll. The real Chaosky was getting depressed, not sure if anyone will believe he's the real Chaosky. In fact, he himself was being fooled.

"Oh what difference will it make," Chaosky sulked. "No one will believe me... I'm just going to go and live an apathetic life in a dim litted area..."

Chaosky then started slowly walking away in depression as the madness continued with the other Chaoskys. Andrew was thinking as he then came up with a brilliant plan.

"I got a plan that'll see who the real Chaosky is and whoever is the fake will get zapped," Andrew said.

"What's the plan babe," Alex asked him.

"I'll need to use the gymnasium and the following stuff..."

Andrew then told them the plan he came up with as the four of them then went to put their plan into action as a result. The scientist Chaosky then held his invention up high and then shouted.

"Let the fun begin!"

He pressed a button as a radio wave was unleashed in a strong manner, causing all of the humans to be knocked out unconscious, all except for the gang who was getting their plan in action.

"BINGO, IT WORKS!" The scientist cackled. "Now they won't remember any of this!"

"YEAH!" The Chaosky copies cheered together as they all started causing more havoc and madness in the town with everyone (save for the gang) knocked out unconscious, unaware that all 100 of them will be forced to take part in a test...

* * *

Suddenly, all 100 Chaoskys were passing by a gym and they saw the trap that was laid out as bait, in the form of a pie.

"PIE!" The hyperactive Chaosky shouted as the pie retreated into the gym.

"LET'S GET THAT PIE!" The officer Chaosky shouted.

"YEAH!"

All 100 Chaoskys went into the gym to get the pie and once they were all in, the door was locked on the inside as all 100 of them were chattering about what was going and and where did the pie go. They stopped once Andrew blew a whistle and announced.

"Now that I have all of your attention, I'd like to..."

"WAIT!" Sam came in with one more Chaosky. "I found one last Chaosky. He was in the dark alley, living an apathetic life and thinking about smoking dope..."

"Place him with the rest of the Chaoskys!" Andrew demanded.

Sam dropped the Chaosky as he fell limp onto the floor with the other Chaoskys.

"Now as I was saying," Andrew continued. "I gathered you all here today to find out which one of you happens to be the real Chaosky. You'll all be taking a test!"

"Is this test a school test!?" A Chaosky copy complained.

"Not precisely, but you all will be forced to stay put or else you are the fake," Andrew said as Clover and Alex removed a curtain off a wall. "Your test will be to watch this paint dry on this wall!"

The Chaosky copies were complaining about this as some of them were looking anxious.

"Ready! On your mark, get set, GO!" Andrew shouted as a timer was click, as the test started.

Minutes passed as the Chaoskys were getting bored and going insane. Clover let out a yawn and then complained.

"This is so boring!"

"It's suppose to be boring," Andrew said. "It's to find out which Chaosky is our Chaosky."

"Right." Clover recalled as she decided to take a nap.

A moment later, a donut came rolling in catching the eye of one of the Chaosky copies.

"Oh look a donut!" A hungry Chaosky cried out. "I want it!"

Andrew took that blaster given to them by WOOHP and instantly shot it at the Chaosky which cause the copy to vanish completely. Counting the real Chaosky, there was 100 left. It was then one of the Chaosky copies said.

"Want to watch me do a backflip!?"

"I'll bounce like a volleyball with you!" Another Chaosky copy shouted.

As they were backflipping and bouncing respectively, Andrew shot both of them. Another Chaosky copy then shout.

"Screw this crap, I'm playing the guitar!" He got out an acoustic guitar and started playing the song 'Warning' by Green Day.

"Warning, live without warning!" One of the Chaosky protesters shouted while the guitar was being played.

Andrew shot both the guitar player and the singing protester as a result.

The Robin Hood Chaosky looked out the window and got the fire man and the officer Chaoskys' attention.

"HEY LOOK, A CRIMINAL AND A FIRE HAS BROKEN OUT!" The Robin Chaosky shouted.

"WHAT?! WHERE!?" The officer shouted.

"I NEED TO TAKE IT OUT!" The fireman shouted.

All three of them were shot by Andrew, vanishing in an instant. The scientist Chaosky then cackled again.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm going to make some nuclear detonation!" He shouted, resulting in him being shot and vanished by Andrew. Another Chaosky copy got the attention of a French accent speaking Chaosky.

"Hey, bet you can't make a face crazier than THIS!" The moment he said 'this' did he change his form to look like one of the Chao creatures (from Sonic the Hedgehog).

"Wee wee, wonderful job," The French Chaosky complimented.

Both of them were shot by Andrew. Another Chaosky then pressed a button and some Kool-Aid dropped from the ceiling as he shouted.

"OH YEAH!" He sounded like the Kool-Aid man.

This resulted in him getting shot by Andrew too.

"I want to be the minority," The minority Chaosky sang. "I don't need your authority!"

Some other Chaosky copies played the harmonica, accordion, the snare drums, acoustic guitar, and the banjo too. All of them were shot by Andrew, vanishing in an instance. Due to the length of the story, let's just say that all the Chaosky's that were zapped were fakes, including the hyperactive Chaosky who was into the pie and saw the pie and wanted it. After a good hour or so, Andrew blew on the zapper and realized there was now only two Chaoskys left, one of which has to be the real Chaosky. One of them looked anxious about this and the other was looking all apathic, not caring what happens.

"This is it," Sam said. "One of them has to be the real Chaosky."

"Yeah, let's hope we get rid of the last faker." Alex begged.

"Let's hope so babe," Andrew agreed.

The two remaining Chaosky kept staring for a good few minutes. It was then that Clover was starting to lose her patience.

"THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!" Having about enough, Clover then shouted while pointing in a random direction.

"HEY LOOK, IT'S THE CANDY MAN, AND HE'S GIVING OUT FREE LOLLIPOPS!"

The anxious looking Chaosky couldn't take it anymore as he then shouted.

"WHERE!? I WANT A FREE LOLLIPOP! "

Andrew shot that gun at the last fake Chaosky as he vanished completely, leaving only the last Chaosky (who was still staring apathetically at the wall) who was in fact the real Chaosky.

"Chaosky you can stop now," Andrew said, causing Chaosky to snap out of his apathy state.

"It is?"

"Yes, you were the last Chaosky standing so that means your the real Chaosky." Andrew stated.

"Yes, I'm sorry for acting like that, I just didn't think you'd care if I was the real Chaosky or not, so I went into an apathetic state. Sorry about that..." Chaosky apologized.

"It's okay Chaosky," Andrew smiled. "It's great to have you back."

"I'm happy that I'm back too Andrew," Chaosky admitted as Andrew gave him a hug. The test was over and the real Chaosky remained with the others. Now there was some unfinished business to attend to...

* * *

They went to that abandoned lab, and ended up sealing it shut, locking it up and putting up signs that said 'Keep out', 'Go away', and 'This is a Forbidden Area, turn back!'. Once they were done with that, they went back to the house.

"Guys, this is all my fault, I'm really sorry," Chaosky apologized once they entered the house. "I just wanted to try to accomplish more than one thing at once, and I just wanted to spend time with my Sammy too."

"Oh I know Chaosky," Sam picked him up and brought him close. "I know you want to spend time with me."

"And that's why we should just compromise with you Chaosky," Andrew suggested. "We can make some sacrifices of what you'd like to do with what you need to do and what you'd love to do."

"Great idea Andrew," Chaosky said. "Although at this point, I only have one thing I'd like to do at this point."

"What would that be?"

"I'd like to stretch out and cuddle with my Sammy," Chaosky stated. "Sammy would you like to do that with me?"

"Sure Chaosky," Sam smiled. "Let's go."

Sam walked to her room, carrying Chaosky with her.

"I love you Chaosky."

"I love you too Sammy."

They then started French kissing and all that, as Clover decided to head into her own room to talk to her boyfriend on the phone.

"Hey Andrew, let's go into your room and cuddle together for a bit," Alex suggested.

"Good idea," Andrew agreed. "Let's go Alex."

They then headed into Andrew's bedroom as they closed the door behind them.

"I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They then started French kissing as well, letting their tongues meet and touch one another. Everything was normal again for Chaosky, as all of his copies have been disposed of. And what of the citizens of Beverly Hills you may ask? Let's just say they woke up and couldn't remember anything about the Chaosky madness, not even the news reporters or anchormen. So on that note, when they all woke up, they went back to their normal lives, acting like this madness never even took place. Yes, everything in Beverly Hills was normal again, and everyone was happy and all that stuff. At this point, the screen started zooming out as it then started fading out in black. Yes everyone, that means this is the end of the story now...

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **WHEW! THIS IS PROBABLY MY MOST LONGEST SINGLE CHAPTER STORY I'VE MADE TO DATE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING TO DO THIS STORY FOR EVERYONE! I DO HOPE THAT THIS STORY IS WORTH THE WAIT AND THE LENGTH OF THIS STORY TOO!**

 **NOW SINCE THIS IS ALREADY LONG, I JUST WANNA SAY THAT I'LL COME UP WITH A NEW STORY AS SOON AS I CAN! UNTIL THEN, I HOPE YOU CAN ALL TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**

 **NOW IF YOU'D LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELVES A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY, HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL, AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS THAT YOU'D LIKE TO ASK ME AS A RESULT OF THE OUTCOME IN THIS STORY, JUST BECAUSE THIS STORY IS VERY LENGTHY!**

 **WELL OUTSIDE OF THAT, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY ABOUT THIS! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING EVERYONE AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
